When They Cry
by Einsam-Schatten
Summary: (Hetalia story with a Higurashi plot) It's only been a few weeks since Ludwig moved to the small town known as Hetare. He already has great friends, and enjoying the quiet country life. But things start to get weird after hearing a rumor of a strange murder. And it seems that his friends know a little something...


**A Hetalia story with a Higurashi plot...ooo...**

**I will change a bit since I can't remember every detail, and I might mix stuff from the manga and anime cuz I can't remember what stuff belongs in which. Also, changing details up might make it easier to write. But I'll try my best to make it good.**

**Ludwig- Keiichi**

**Feliciano- Rena**

**Gilbert- Mion**

**Kiku- Rika**

**Lovino- Satoko (Satoko was kinda hard to match up with a Hetalia character, so I just chose Lovino in the end)**

"DIE! DIE! FUCKING-!"

The bat came down on their skulls, smashing them and splattering blood everywhere. Over and over again he kept beating them, screaming. Tears streamed out of his crazed eyes more and more with each bash. After multiple slams, and let the bet hang loosely in his hand. His breathing labored immensely. Whimpering sounds escaped his lips. Then he fell to his knees and screamed as loud as his lungs can handle. A scream so sad and full of loss.

...

Ludwig tossed his duffle bag over his shoulder and positioned himself on his bicycle. His feet made contact with the pedals and he was off, quick like lightning. Well, that's an exaggeration. In fact, he wasn't quite so fast, compared to some, but y'know what I mean, he hurried off.

As he neared his destination, he saw the familiar figure who was always waiting for him. The redhead boy, Feliciano.

Feliciano waved to Ludwig as he neared.

"Good morning, Ludwig!" he called out cheerily.

Ludwig grinned slightly. He came to a smooth stop by Feliciano.

"Ooh, always so early aren't you? Don't you like to stay in bed for just a few more minutes?" Feli chuckled.

Ludwig hummed thoughtfully.

"Well, that does sound nice, but I wouldn't have the time to train in the morning..." he said with a single nod.

The redhead "aaah" 'd to show he understood.

"Say...Ludwig? I suppose if you were any earlier than me, you'd wait, right?"

How trusting of him...maybe I shall take advantage of that, Ludwig thought with a smirk.

"Pf, nah. Why would I? I don't think I'd wait a second! I'd just keep on moving, so you could walk all by yourself!" he teased.

His sensitive friend teared up.

"Y-You are so mean, Ludwig!" he cried, stomping his foot in frustration. Ludwig laughed an began walking. Feliciano cried in protest and tried to keep up.

After a bit, Ludwig sighed and decided the joke needed to end.

"Oh stop it, Feli, I'm only kidding with you."

The kid's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree.

"So you'd wait!?"

"Yes, of course."

Feliciano spun around happily like a little stereotypical elementary girl. Ludwig could not help but chuckle. He guided his bike beside him on the path as Feliciano talked up a storm, which he had a hard time listening to, as it all sounded like fast-spoken jibberish.

A rough hand grabbed their shoulders as they walked. They both turned in surprise.

"Wassup, old men?" shouted, excitedly, the only person with such an obnoxiously loud voice.

"Gil~bert!" Feliciano sang, giving him a hug.

"That's right, little man!" he patted his head and looked at Ludwig.

"Hey there, Lud!"

"Don't call me Lud, that's a bad nickname..."

"Luuuud!"

The blond grunted submissively.

And off to the school they went!

They came or the front entrance when Gilbert pulled him back by the shoulder. Ludwig glared at him.

"What is it?" he growled.

"Look at Lovino! He's up to something!"

Lovino was sitting by the door, eating a sandwich next to Kiku. He really wasn't doing anything suspicious, but since Lovino was...well...Lovino, you never know. He looked up at them and smirked devilishly.

"You'll see!" he said with an evil cackle.

Ludwig was hoping to volunteer Feliciano or Gilbert as sacrifice, but they'd already taken I few steps back and it wasn't going to be an easy persuasion. So he took a deep breath in and opened the door the slightest. He looked down to see a jumprope.

"Really? A jumprope? That's the best you've got?"

Lovino shrugged.

"I guess you've figured me out."

Ludwig opened the door all the way and took a step in then...

_SPLASH...CLONK!_

A bucketful of water poured down on him, and the actual bucket came down and landed on his head. Ludwig growled in frustration and took off his bucket. Lovino burst out into laughter.

"The idiot fell for if once again!"

Gilbert was laughing and Feliciano and Kiku sparing a few giggles.

"Bastards, the lot of you!" Ludwig exclaimed with a slight smile.

Ludwig had moved to the small town of Hetare, a small countryside area known by few, only three weeks ago. But he'd already managed to make friends, and was really enjoying his time with them. Feliciano was the sweet, sensitive, easy-to-blush, Italian boy. He was fun to tease and mess with, and a sucker for adorable things. Then there was Gilbert. A loud-mouthed albino boy who didn't know when to shut up. He was prone to getting into people's personal space and making their ears burst. Lovino was the the troublemaker. Always setting off traps on others, and currently his favorite victim is the new boy, Ludwig. Lastly, there's Kiku. Quiet and polite, and very small. Not much more to say about him.

They all went to the same one-room schoolhouse. Though it was small, they enjoyed their time there.

"Pst, Ludwig..." Feliciano whispered.

"Sh, we're in the middle of class..." Ludwig whispered back.

"I just need to ask you something..."

"...what?"

"Are you free this evening? I'd like to give you a tour of Hetare! And we can go treasure hunting!"

"Yeah yeah alright, just shush."

"Yay!"

Ludwig smiled.

...

...

"Ah, there you are!" Feliciano smiled, with a small wave. Ludwig strolled towards him with his hand in his pockets.

A woman stood next to Feliciano, who waved as well.

"Hello, Ludwig, is it?"

"He- uh...you know my name?"

She nodded.

"You see, in this town, everyone just kinda knows each other. It's just so small and full of friendly people, they learn each other's name quick." Feli explained.

"Ah...and who is this?"

"She," he said pointing to the woman," is Elizabeta! She's a nurse! And she's really strong!"

"Oh...nice to meet you, Elizabeta..." he greeted politely.

"It's very nice to meet you, too...I'm sorry but I must be off, though!" she said running off.

They watched her go silently.

"Hm...how sudden..."

The blond felt a tug at his sleeves.

"I want you to know that I'm very happy you agreed to come. And I guess I should tell you that there aren't many cool places to go here, unlike the city. But we can go treasure hunting! I'll show you to my spot!"

"Oh uh...okay..."

The enthusiastic Italian pulled him along, humming a nice song.

"Ta-da!"

The putrid smell. All Ludwig could think was...

Ew!

"This is where you treasure hunt?!"

The dump. Full of moldy food, trash, and other unwanted things. Even a discarded refrigerator box.

"Wah! I new pile! Look at all that stuff! Yaay!" the goof was bouncing up and down like a bunny.

"This...this is a heap of rubbish!" Ludwig exclaimed.

"No! It's treasure! My special treasure! I want it aaaall! Except for that moldy banana peel!"

He skipped off without a care in the world.

"A stuffed teddy bear! So cute! I want it!"

"...I'll just be over here!"

"Kaaay~!"

He sat there, enjoying the calmness of it all. He smiled contently at the breeze and and closed his eyes. It only lasted for so long before...

_Click!_

"Wha? Hey!"

A man with a camera lowered the device to show his face.

"Hello, young man!" he grinned.

"Eh...hello? Pardon, but why are you taking my pictures without permission?"

"Oh, well I guess I've never needed permission before. I usually don't take shots of people..."

"Urm...well...if it's a person, they're going to want to be asked first, alright?"

The man nodded.

"I'm Antonio, by the way. A traveling photographer. What's your name?"

"Ludwig."

They both peered out to where Feliciano was digging and scavenging. Ludwig smiled a bit.

"What's the kid doing?"

With a shrug, Ludwig looked at him.

"Meh, probably digging up the pieces of the corpse she buried. I guess this wasn't a suitable enough hiding place."

Though Ludwig chuckled, Antonio held a surprised and serious look on his face.

"Um...I was only joking!"

Antonio sighed.

"What a tragic incident...one of the limbs is still missing..." Antonio said suddenly, in a deadly quiet voice.

Ludwig's eyes widened in shock.

"E-Excuse me?"

"Luuudwiiig~!" the all-so-very-cheery classmate called, running to him with a grin and a full sack.

He came to a stop in between the shocked boy and the photographer.

"What's up?"

A bit of silence followed.

"I'll see you later, Ludwig. Take care."

Antonio walked away. Ludwig blinked. Feliciano tilted his head.

"Let's go..." Ludwig said.

...

...

"Got whatchu wanted?"

Feliciano nodded with a thumbs up. Then he lowered his eyes.

"Well...there was one last thing I couldn't get..."

"What was that?"

"That chicken restaurant mascot...the statue was too deep down, I couldn't dig him out..."

"Oh..."

He considered a nice offer.

"How about the next time, I help you?"

"Really?! Thank you soooo much!"

The blond smiled.

Then thought about what Antonio said.

Incident...

Corpse...

Limbs...

"H...Hey, Feli?"

He looked at Ludwig.

"What happened there? I mean like, at the dump...maybe in the past?"

The Italian looked up thoughtfully.

"Mm...there was construction work for a dam, I heard."

"Ah...did...did something happen? Like maybe a worker...y'know...got into a bad accident or somethin-"

"No." his eyes were dead serious. He said it so bluntly and emotionlessly. It took Ludwig aback.

What was that?

That was...

Frightening...

**-**

**I know I should be working on my other stories, and I've said this a million times but new ideas just keep coming to me, and I gotta make them happen! Sorryyyy!**


End file.
